He loves me I hate himor do I
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Summary inside. This has language and intimate themes. Don't read unless you can handle it.


_Ok so here is a one shot for all of my faithful reviewers. You all know who you are…but I'll list them just incase…_

**Tecna**: defiantly my most faithful reviewer. Thanks for all of your positive output into all my TT stories.

**Joe-ashaman**: another faithful reviewer. Thank you for your positive output into my stories. I'm very thankful for everything.

**MutilatedBliss**: another big reason I continue writing. Thank you so much for the positive things you say about my story.

**Black-Midnight-Rose**: Thanks for all the positive influence on my stories. I'm very happy to have such faithful reviewers.

**CygnusAtratus**: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I hope everything works out for you in the hospital.

**Brokensoul10917**: Lol I love getting reviews from you, they always make me happier. They are funny, nice and very appreciated. Thanks for all of them.

**Deth Haunts**: Thank you so much for reviewing my stories. I am happy you enjoy them and I'm very grateful for the reviews

Those are the ones that come to mind, please forgive me if I haven't mentioned you. If you have ever reviewed one of my stories, then thank you very much. I wouldn't be anything without all your positive influence.

**A quick note to all flamers, do not, I repeat, do not flame me. I do not care about how much you hate the pairing it's my story, my thoughts and opinions not yours. I am not a Starfire hater. The Titans would be nothing without her, and nothing will change that. I have never flamed anyone and I'd expect the same courtesy from you. If you do not like the paring well then why read this? **

Ok so quick summary…Raven and Richard have hated each other forever but Richard has a reason for hating her. Finally revealing it they start their relationship and go through the good and bad aspects of it. Raven gets hurt saving him from Slade, the psychotic killer who has escaped jail to get revenge on Richards father Bruce Wayne.

* * *

_**He loves me; I hate him…or do I**_

The sun poked its way through her curtains, like it always did, despite her efforts to keep it out. She really hated waking up to her room blinding her. She breathed softly, her head filled with dreams when suddenly the familiar ringing of the devils tool woke her up. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head. She groaned and tried to get the ringing noise out of her head, but it continued to ring. She finally smacked it hard with her fist and it stopped but the damage was done already…she wasn't going to sleep again. She rolled out of her bed and walked to her bathroom. Her home was quiet like always…of course that's how it was when your parents were dead. She brushed her teeth and got dressed, feeling like crap, which was normal for her. Overall Raven felt like normal…unemotional and moody. She walked downstairs and grabbed some fruit from the fridge, which she had restocked and headed for the door.

_Yeay," _she thought miserably. _"Another boring day at school, and with the dick head."_

She walked towards her school, thinking about how much Richard, Dick, had insulted her, or made her cry…of course that was before her parents had committed…well she didn't want to think about that. He'd only ever shown her that he cared twice and that had been back in the ninth grade…

_Flashback…_

_She walked into the school, tears pouring down her face. She looked over and noticed Richard and his friends, which some of them were her friends to. Richard sneered before noticing her and quickly, though he really did despise her, ran to her._

"_Raven what's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned for her well being._

_She gave him a glare and said,_

"_Why would I tell you? You'd only make my life worse."_

_True he'd made her cry before, and it didn't bug him, but something was telling him something terrible had happened to her. Jinx and Kori were there in an instant, trying to usher her away from the growing crowd of kids. Richard looked around at them and sighed._

"_What happened?"_

_Kori turned her eyes on him, even though she had the biggest crush on him; she was still livid at him._

"_Raven has been through a terrible ordeal. Do not insult her now Dick."_

_Raven turned to look at him, even though she hated to admit it she knew he probably wouldn't insult her about something like this._

"_Richard, I lost my parents."_

"_Lost as in they're just gone and you can't find them right?"_

"_No, they killed themselves. I have no parents anymore."_

_Richard looked shocked at the news. Mr. and Mrs. Roth, though they fought from time to time, were the nicest beings you could ever hope to meet. Why would they kill themselves?_

"_I'm…sorry."_

"_Don't be," she said. "I don't want your pity."_

_With that she walked off. Richard didn't bug her, insult her or follow her and say things to her that made her cry for the entire three months. At one time he even held her when she broke down on the way home._

"_Raven, it's ok."_

"_No, I've lost them. I can't live on my own. I don't know how."_

"_You'll do fine. I'm sure they taught you well. They were very kind, caring people Raven. You'll do fine."_

_She hadn't exactly registered that Richard was the one she was crying to, but soon she got up and that's when she noticed._

"_You?" she said in shock._

"_Yes," he sneered now. "Me."_

"_Why would…never mind I don't want to know."_

_She walked off._

_End Flashback…_

Those times had been difficult for her. Richard had lost his parents as well but had been adopted by the richest man here, Bruce Wayne. Now she was in grade 12, almost four years of living on her own. She sighed as she opened the door, only to see Richard and his gang, like usual standing by the café talking. She just tried to walk past them but Richard never seemed to miss her.

"Hey Roth," he sneered. "Why in such a rush?"

She ignored him, and continued down the hall, suddenly slamming into someone. She fell down and looked up to see a large guy, nicknamed Mammoth, sneering at her.

"Well if it isn't the loner Roth," he said. "I guess the rumors were true, you were so ugly you're parents had to kill themselves so they could finally live in peace."

This sparked a lot of emotion in her. No one ever talked about her parents like that, not because they were scared, but because they understood the pain, or at least they thought they did, she was going through. Richard happened to hear that and walked over.

"Hey Mammoth," he said.

Mammoth turned and suddenly felt the pain of having Richard punch him in the face. He fell and then looked up.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you EVER insult her about her PARENTS AGAIN. Do you UNDERSTAND me?"

Richard was pissed. This was an emotional issue for him as well. Mammoth nodded and ran off, leaving Raven to look at Richard in shock. He offered her his hand and she took it, pulling her to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered in her monotone. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," he said. "I know what it feels like to lose your parents."

With that he walked off again. Raven looked at him feeling something else she had never felt before. She shook her head and walked off to her period one class.

* * *

Richard walked back to his friends, smiling. Kori looked at him, trying to figure out what he was playing at. He never helped Raven, except the one time, but after that.

"What are you playing at Richard?" she asked. "If you are planning on hurting Raven…"

"I'm not going to hurt her," he said. "Mammoth insulted her parents death. I know what it feels like to lose your parents. I won't let her get hurt because of that."

"How considerate," said Vic. "You hate her man, she's going to think you're planning something."

"Well I'm not," he said, defensively.

"I think someone won't admit he has feelings for Raven," said Karen.

Richard looked at her, with a glare, making Karen happy looks couldn't kill.

"I will NOT ever like that DARK creepy ROTH," he hissed. "DON'T ever suggest it AGAIN."

Karen smirked at him and said,

"If you didn't like her at all, then why are you so defensive of her when it comes to her parents? Surely you know she can take care of herself?"

This shocked him, why was he being so defensive of her? Why was he trying to protect her from being hurt by anyone when it concerned her parents? Actually now that he thought about it, he made sure he was the only one who picked on her. He beat everyone else who tried it.

"I…I…I don't know," he stuttered. "I don't like her though. I couldn't? I wouldn't…would I?"

Garfield laughed at Richard's stupidity. Kori looked at him and said,

"Love comes at random times, and you feel it for different people. Sometimes it's the person you would least expect it to be. Maybe you're body loves Raven, you just haven't figured that out for yourself yet."

The bell rang and everyone, excluding Richard took off for class. He stood in the hallway still, long after the bell had rung, thinking.

"_I can't be in love with Raven…I hate Raven…or do I?"

* * *

_

Raven sat down, noticing that Richard wasn't there. Now don't get her wrong she still hated his guts but Richard never missed a class, especially if she was in it.

"Where's Boy Blunder?" she asked Kori.

"I don't know," she answered. "He was with us this morning."

"I know that," said Raven.

"Ladies please stop talking," said the teacher. "Now everyone please, open your books to page…yes Raven."

"May I go to the washroom please?"

The teacher nodded and let her out. She walked down the hall, and noticed Richard still standing in front of the café. She walked up to him; even though she hated him he had been kind to her when she lost her parents.

"Richard?" she said, cautiously. "Are you ok?"

He looked down and noticed her. He frowned a bit.

"I don't know anymore."

"Don't know what?"

"I…I…think…"

"**Staff and students please go to a classroom. Anyone will do. There have been reports of the escaped convict Slade, being in the area and we are going into a lock down situation. Please do not panic. Do not open the door for anyone until you hear the announcement saying you may come out."**

Raven looked at Richard. The closest room was the cafe and it didn't classify as a room. She knew they could walk to a room, but they'd be locked. She sighed.

"Great, well it looks as though we'll be locked out of the rooms," she said.

He nodded. He still hated her. He walked into the cafe and sat down. She followed, then closed the doors and locked them.

"So Dick," she said, with hate in her voice. "Why did you miss class? You never miss the opportunity to insult me."

"Shut up Roth," he said back in an equally hateful voice.

"Why don't you," she said. "You're so stupid."

"Me…stupid?" he screamed. "I don't think so. You're the stupid one you bitch."

"Well you're an arrogant ass hole," she shouted back. "All you think about its yourself. All you care about is yourself. You are an arrogant, ignorant, selfish bastard."

"I look out for myself and my friends," he screamed. "At least I have some. You're to busy being moody and creepy to notice anyone in this damn school. Your to busy being stupid to notice anything."

"What does that mean?" she shouted.

"I pick on you because it's the only way to get your god damn attention."

"Just talk to me then."

"You don't ever listen. It's always the same, shut up Dick face, or fuck you Richard."

"Just get to the fucking point."

"I pick on you because it's the only way to get your attention. The reason I went your attention is because I love you."

"…………………………………………………….What?"

"I think I'm…in love with you."

Raven looked at Richard, her most hated enemy, admitting his feelings for her. She knew this had to be a prank he was trying to pull, to play with her emotions, try and hurt her even more.

"Stop right there. I do not want you in my life. I know what you are up to. You're going to take me out, get me to the point where you know I'll depend on you then you'll dump me for some blond slut."

"No…I mean it."

"You can't mean it. We've hated each other for years. How could you hate me yet love me…that doesn't work out."

"I never hated you. I was jealous of the fact I couldn't get your attention to speak with you, so I just stated throwing insults at you. You responded to those, just not the way I wanted. It got worse over the years until the day you…you…"

"Lost my parents."

"Yes. We sort of got closer during those months but as soon as you were over it, we went straight back to the way it was, you and me insulting each other. Raven, I'm not joking about this, this is something serious. I wouldn't play around with your feelings. I may be mean at times but I'm not heartless or cruel."

Raven couldn't look at him. Somehow she believed him, even though she didn't want to. She had never really given any boy a chance with her after Malchior had hurt her. She just sort of went solitary and pushed everything away from her. Now a boy, the boy she hated, was telling her he loved her.

"Richard…" she started before the glass in the café broke and someone jumped in.

* * *

He landed on a table in what appeared to be the cafeteria of the school. He stood up and brushed the glass off of himself. He looked up and noticed two kids looking at him, with scared and shocked looks on their faces. One he recognized as his intended target, the other he didn't.

"Well now," he said. "It appears as though I picked the right school after all."

Raven couldn't move, but Richard did. He walked in front of her and used himself as a shield.

"Brave young man, aren't you, Richard?" Slade asked.

"How do…?"

"That's why I escaped. You're idiot of an adoptive father sent me to jail, now I'm going to get even with him, by killing you," he said, pulling out a gun.

"But what did I do?" he asked. "I haven't even met you."

"I know," he said. "Don't take it personally kid. Just a way of getting revenge on Bruce."

The whole time Richard had been talking Raven had crawled away and into the kitchens of the cafe. She grabbed three of the knives and then stood up, looking over the edge. She took aim and then tossed the first one. Slade screamed as the knife embedded itself into his leg. She grabbed the next one and threw it at him. It missed. He pulled the knife out and threw it back, hitting the drink machine behind her. She tossed the other knife and heard him howl in pain as it hit his other leg. She got up and ran over to Richard as he unlocked the door. Slade was on the ground, but he was taking aim at Richard.

"No," she screamed as she jumped in front of Richard.

Richard heard the scream, the gunshot, and the thud of a body hitting the ground behind him. He turned and saw Raven, lying on the ground, a small pool of blood starting to leak out of her wound. She was breathing heavily, and turning paler than ever. Slade had long since passed out of exhaustion and the wounds hadn't helped either. Richard knelt down beside her and grabbed her.

"Raven," he whispered. "No, why'd you…why would you do that?"

She looked up at him, and with a lot of difficulty she answered,

"You helped me in my time of need…now we're even."

He hated seeing this. He didn't want her to die to get even for his act of kindness. He felt tears forming in his eyes and then said,

"Raven don't die. I'll be back. I'm going to get help."

"Don't leave me…for to long."

He placed her gently down again and opened the door. He ran to the office and pounded ferociously on the door.

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR YOU SON OF A BITCHES. NOW, OPEN UP, HURRY NOW."

He heard someone walking and the next minute the Principal was standing there.

"What did you just say young man?"

"Follow me, Raven's been shot."

This got the attention of the principal and the two VP's. They ran to the cafe with Richard and found the Slade on the floor, bleeding and Raven, still breathing heavily. They quickly started cleaning Raven up as best they could, while Richard flipped his cell phone open.

"Those are not allowed in…"

"I'm not going to let her die," hissed Richard. "Now shut the fuck up."

Richard dialed 911 and quickly, but calmly gave them all the information they asked for. The school had come out of lock down just in time to see the medics rush in.

* * *

"What could have happened?" asked Terra, clinging to Garfield's arm.

"Who knows?" he answered.

Kori came running, her eyes full of tears, she had just passed the cafe.

"Whoa Kori what's wrong?" asked Victor.

"Oh it's our friends," she cried. "Richard and Raven."

"Are they fighting again?" asked Karen.

"No Richard is fine, he's crying actually," she sniffled.

"Rich…crying?" asked an unbelieving Victor. "No way."

"He's crying over Raven."

They all looked at her. Why would Richard, who hated Raven, be crying over her? What did she do to him that would ultimately make him cry?

"Raven?" they all asked.

"Yes Raven," she said. "Friends…Raven…Raven was shot."

They all looked as though they had been slapped, and hard. Raven had gotten shot. They all took off for the cafe, to see the medics carrying away Raven, treating her as best they could. Richard was holding her hand, and walking beside her.

* * *

"You'll be ok, he said. "It'll all be ok."

"Richard," she said. "Stop trying to hold on to something you're unsure of."

"I'm not unsure of anything," he answered.

"Yes you are," she whispered. "You're unsure of two things."

"Oh yeah and what are they?' he asked, his usual sneer back.

"If I'll survive the shot," she said.

His face fell a bit; true he wasn't sure if she'd survive.

"Ok so I'm unsure of that," he admitted. "But what else would I be unsure of?"

"If I love you back?"

He looked at her…how on earth did she know that? How could she have known his uncertainties about that?

"How…"

"I can see it," she said. "In your eyes…your eyes give it all away."

He looked away and felt her touch his arm. He looked back at her.

"Richard, if I survive…I think I owe it to you to give you a chance."

"Raven, you don't have to."

"Yes I do," she said. "I never realized this but you are the only other person here who saw your parent's dead. The only other person who knows what pain really means."

"Raven…"

"I'm sorry Richard. I was just so…so…scared after what Malchior did to me."

The story of Malchior had already spread through the school a long time ago. Richard knew he had tried to rape her, and almost succeeded if Raven's father hadn't walked into the house at the right moment. Richard watched them put her into the back of the ambulance and then shook his head and went to get on.

"Sorry kid," said the paramedic. "Only family."

"I'm her……boyfriend."

The guy sort of nodded and let him in. She looked at him in shock.

"How did you…?"

"For the next few days, I'm your new boyfriend."

She looked at him. She didn't mind, but it was odd seeing as the boy she had hated for so long didn't want her to be alone.

"_Maybe he really does love me?"_ she thought.

She rested her head and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

* * *

Richard watched her the whole way to the hospital. He didn't know why he felt the way he did, it sort of just sprung up on him. He hadn't meant it to happen but it did. The paramedic looked at his concerned face and said,

"She'll be ok. It's nothing major. She'll be up and out of the hospital in a few days, a week tops."

"She's not going to…?"

"No, she won't die."

The paramedic heard the sigh of relief and snickered.

"The bullet didn't even go in far enough to do damage," he said. "It's right there, but we aren't allowed to take it out, unless it's life threatening. The doctors have to."

Richard nodded, still holding Raven's hand. They arrived at the hospital and rushed her in. Richard sat outside in the waiting room. He must have fallen asleep because he remembered arriving at twelve and when he looked up again, it was almost eight. He saw his father, well adoptive father, sitting beside him reading the paper.

"Bruce?" he asked.

"I see you're finally awake."

He mumbled something and sat up straight. He looked at Bruce, who was paler and looked a little terrified from something. Suddenly Bruce got up and wrapped his arms around his son.

"Ummm," said Richard.

"I almost lost you," he said. "To that son of a bitch Slade. If it's the last thing I do I swear I will have him killed."

Richard understood now. Bruce was afraid that his only son was dead, or had been hurt. Richard hugged back a bit before looking up at the clock.

"Has anyone come out yet?"

"No, they rushed into the room, but they haven't come out yet. I think it's more serious than they lead you to believe."

As if on cue the doctor came out and looked at Richard.

"Are you Richard Greyson?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You may go in," he said. "She's done. She'll be fine."

He looked to Bruce and gave a nervous smile.

"It's ok," he said. "Go on, Kori needs you."

"Kori?" asked Richard. "Why would Kori be in there?"

"Wasn't she the one who got shot?" he asked. "They said your girlfriend got shot I assumed it was Kori."

"No it wasn't Kori," he said walking to the door. "It was Raven."

Bruce looked at his son. The one girl who had humiliated, beaten and caused Richard so much pain, and he was here to see her, and they were going out?

* * *

She looked up as he walked in, and gave him one of her rare smiles. He walked over to her and held her hand again.

"They said you'll be fine."

"I know," she said. "The bullet was stubborn. It didn't want to come out."

He flinched at hearing this.

"Did it hurt much?"

"Not really," she answered. "More like getting a needle than anything."

He smiled and looked at her.

"Where was it?"

"My shoulder. It didn't even reach my muscle. I'll be fine."

He smiled and then did what he though he'd never do with Raven. He bent over and kissed her. She kissed back as best as she could. He then moved his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, which she obliged. They kissed for what seemed like eternity but was really only five minutes. Finally he pulled away.

"I guess you weren't lying. You really do love me."

"I do. I would never lie about something like that."

She smiled and then gave a sigh. She was tired he could see it.

"Go to sleep," he said. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Could you…look after my…house while I'm here?"

"Sure," he answered. "What needs to be done?"

"I just need someone to walk my dog, and feed him."

"I can do that. I'm sure I'll find the food in due time."

She laughed a bit then pointed to her pants pocket. He rummaged through and grabbed the house keys. He put them in his and then gave her one last kiss before leaving.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'd stay over night but my dad won't let me."

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Nice puppy, good doggy," said Richard.

He was standing on the counter top, avoiding the Golden Retriever who was now trying to get up there with him. He had mistaken the dog jumping at him as a sign that it wanted to attack him. Truth be told he was not very good with animals. He saw it whimper and whine.

"What's wrong…umm what's your name?"

The dog sat and looked at him with it's. He got down and it instantly jumped him, licking his face playfully. He laughed and pushed the dog off. He looked at the collar.

"So your name is...Marcus."

The dog wagged its tail, it's tongue lolling out at the side. It was rather cute. Richard grabbed the leash and clipped it to Marcus's collar. He grabbed a bag and then headed out. The dog seemed to know where to go, so he just let him lead. He walked, just thinking about Raven.

_When did I start feeling this way towards her?"_

He remembered feeling something the day someone started picking on her for her purple hair…that had been in seventh grade. It infuriated him that someone else had started insulting her, when clearly that was his job. He remembered feeling something in eight grade when someone had stolen her clothes and spread them apart so far that she'd either have nothing on the top or nothing on the bottom. Richard had gathered the clothes back and given them to her, which she assumed had been his doing. He found the guy responsible and well he spent the next few days in the hospital. Ninth grade was the death of her parents. They'd sort of bonded during those three months. They had a sort of relationship the rest of the way, sometimes he'd be nice to her, other's he'd be a rude jackass. He guessed during seventh grade was when the feelings first surfaced. He sighed as the dog walked back up the drive way to the house. He let the dog in then went to search for the dog food, which wasn't hard because the dog was scratching at the cabinet it was in. He fed the dog and then retrieved her mail.

"Yeah, she'll be happy about this one," he said, looking at the hydro bill.

He sighed and locked up again. He headed back home, finally happy with one thing. It didn't matter when he started feeling this way for Raven, as long as she was happy he was happy.

* * *

_Next Day at School…_

"Richard where were you?" asked Victor. "You missed the biggest party this year."

"I was at the hospital," he said.

"See I would have gone, but I don't want to be anywhere near you or Raven when you two are together."

He sighed. Was Raven going to accept his offer to be his girlfriend and him her boyfriend? Should he say something?

"Well I'm going back again tonight."

"…Why? Don't you hate her?"

"Not…not anymore."

"What really happened in there?"

Kori, Karen, and Garfield had just joined them in their usual spot by the cafe. They looked up when they heard Victor's words.

"Well Slade broke in, wanted revenge on Bruce and to do it he was going to kill me. Raven had snuck into the cafe's kitchen and threw some knives at him. I went to unlock the door when he tried to shoot me. Raven jumped in front of me and got hit instead."

They looked at him with sorrowful eyes. They knew Raven hated him, but she wouldn't let him die either.

"How did you get in the ambulance though?" asked Karen. "They only allow family."

"I told them…I was…her…boyfriend."

Now they looked at him as though he were crazy. They sort of chuckled at the thought of Richard saying he was Raven's boyfriend.

"Yeah ok Richard," said Garfield. "And I'm the tooth fairy."

"Well you never know…" said Richard, insulting Gar.

"Hey."

They laughed at Gar, while Garfield turned a bright red.

"I'm serious though," said Richard. "I told them I was her boyfriend. I…I told her how I felt."

Karen smiled at Richard. She knew he had harbored secret feelings for Raven, just never wanted to come to terms with them.

"What did you tell her?" asked Garfield. "That you hate her…I think she knew that already."

"Garfield," said Karen. "Shut the fuck up. Richard I'm positive I know what you told her…and I'm proud of you."

He blushed a bit at her comment. Karen had the knack of knowing people very well with only one meeting. She knew he liked her; it wasn't hard to miss. Behind every insult there was a hidden meaning, she had interpreted them.

"So man," said Cyborg. "What did you tell her?"

"Yes Richard," said Kori. "What did you say to Raven?"

"I…umm…," said Richard.

Karen sighed and looked at them.

"Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe Richard's attracted to Raven?"

They looked at her and then broke into hysterical laughter. No way would Richard, who had insulted, picked on, and hurt Raven since fourth grade, be attracted to Raven.

"It's true," said Richard quietly.

They stopped laughing and looked at him in shock.

"What?" asked Garfield. "You picked on her this whole time yet you were attracted to her?"

"I was…jealous," he said. "I could never seem to actually speak to her…she'd never listen or I would freeze up. I got so frustrated that I couldn't talk to her I insulted her. She responded to the insult. I had found out how to get her attention. So I continued. It was the only way to actually say anything to her."

They looked at him in shock, that was the reason behind all the insults he'd ever said to her.

"Well then," said Cyborg. "I guess you really do learn something new everyday."

"Speaking of learning," said Karen. 'It's time to go, class starts in two minutes."

Richard walked into his class, the eyes of the teacher on him. He looked up to see him giving Richard a very sorrowful look. Richard sighed and sat down beside Kori, like he always did. The teacher got up and looked his class.

"Ok class," he said. "I know the events of yesterday are still in our heads but it is time to learn. Please take out your books and read section 6.8. Then do the questions on the next page. When you are done I will give you your next assignment."

Richard pulled the book out and looked at the section he had been instructed to read.

"_Great," _he thought. _"More factoring Quadratic equations. Why did I take math again?"_

He heard Kori's silent hiss of disapproval at the work and silently laughed. He started reading, but none of it made sense to him…well most of it didn't. He finished and stated the work, happy that the answers where in the back of the book. He showed the work he did to get the answers but he was sure that most of it was wrong. He got up and handed it to the teacher who placed it in his pile of completed work.

"Here," he said, handing him the next assignment. "You can do this in partners if you want."

He nodded and walked back to his seat. He looked at Vic, who looked like he was going to explode with anger at the work any second. He leaned over and whispered,

"Just look in the back of the book. Make up some work and you'll be fine. That's what I did."

"That works for you," he whispered back. "But I've done it to many times. The teacher would know."

He shrugged and went back to reading the assignment. Suddenly his phone went off. Well the teacher looked at him and gave him a very angry look.

"Mr. Greyson," he said. "Despite the events you went through yesterday, I will not give you special treatment. Give me your cell phone now."

Robin took it out and looked at the number first. Raven, or well it said the Gotham City hospital. He looked at the teacher and said,

"No. It's the hospital. I'm not giving you the phone."

The teacher looked taken aback at this statement. He glared at him and said,

"It could be the queen herself for all I care. Give me that phone."

"No. It's Raven."

The teacher sort of frowned. Raven was one of his best students and he'd heard she had been shot. Then he remembered the feud between Richard and Raven.

"Mr. Greyson," he said. "This is your last chance. Give me that phone. Why should I believe Raven would call you. All you two do is fight with each other. She's stupid if she actually forgave you."

Richard looked at the teacher, packed his stuff up and walked out. Before actually leaving the room he turned and said,

"I don't need to explain myself to you. If you don't want to believe Raven is calling me then fine, but don't you fucking insult her in front of me."

With that he slammed the door hard, shattering the glass on the inside of the door. He stormed out of the school and headed for the hospital. He got into his car and raced off. He was furious at two things. One, Raven had gotten him in trouble, and two, the teacher had insulted her, even though she was in the hospital. He pulled up to the hospital and parked. He walked into the hospital and went straight to Raven's room. He was very mad. He opened the door to see Raven, paler than usual and breathing heavily. The doctor was sitting at the end of the bed, looking down.

"What…what's going on?" asked Richard.

"She lost a lot of blood," he answered. "She tried to roll over to get more comfortable. The wound opened up again and bled out a lot. We don't have anything that matches her blood type in stock. We won't get it in time."

Richard couldn't believe it, Raven was going to…die.

"What blood type does she need?"

"She needs blood type A or AB. We have AB but not enough of it to keep her alive."

Richard pulled out his phone again and called Bruce.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, I need to ask a very important question?"

"Richard? Why aren't you in school?"

"Raven's in trouble again. Please just answer my question?"

"Ok what is it?"

"Look in my files and tell me what blood type I am."

"Ok just a minute."

"Please hurry."

Richard paced the floor, anxiety hitting him hard. He was nervous. If he had the blood she needed he'd give it to her.

"Richard?"

"I'm still here. So?"

"You're blood type A. Why do you need to know this?"

"Ok thanks. I probably won't be home tonight. Don't worry ok, I'll be with Raven. I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Ok, bye."

Richard hung up the phone and then turned to the doctor.

"Ok, I'm blood type A, so if it's a blood transfusion she needs take it from me."

"I can't you are to young," he said. "Its illegal to do that to someone your age."

"I don't care if you could be killed for doing it," hissed Richard. "I'm not going to let her die. Now do it."

The doctor nodded and did the Blood transfusion. Richard was weak, really weak after it, but he could walk…or well maybe not walk more like holding onto the wall and pushing himself to where ever he needed to get. Richard sat down in the waiting room, the nurse knew why he was weak so didn't draw much attention to him. He looked up to see Bruce looking down at him. Richard's eyes were drooping, he looked so helpless and weak.

"Richard what happened to you?"

"B…blood…tr…transf…usion," he struggled to get out.

"WHAT?" freaked Bruce. "You are to young…who did it?"

"I….made…hi…him…do…do it," he said. "To…sa…save…R…Raven."

The doctor walked out and saw Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne," he said. "I didn't approve of it, but he gave me no choice. The girl is something special to him."

"It's ok," he said. "My son is very…stubborn."

Bruce sat down beside him and soon Richard's head fell onto Bruce's lap. Richard was to weak to do anything. He smiled at his son as he watched him sleep. He looked up when he saw a pair of feet in front of him. He saw Raven, she was finally up and about. He gave her a half-hearted smile. He was thankful to her for saving Richard but he still didn't appreciate the fact she'd done all those other things to him.

"Raven," he said. "Thank you for saving him."

"It's ok," she said.

She knelt down and stroked Richard's hair. He stirred a bit, still really weak. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're all…be…better?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She looked at Bruce, who had gently laid Richards head on the sofa in the waiting room, and said,

"I'll take care of him."

"No Raven, I will. He's my son."

"He's my boyfriend. He's the reason I'm still alive. I owe it to him."

Bruce couldn't argue with that. He nodded and walked out of the hospital. She gently lifted him off and, with a lot and I mean a lot of struggle, she managed to get him to his car he'd driven in earlier that day. She grabbed his keys and gently placed him in the back. She got into the front and stated the car. She had her drivers license just no car. She didn't have the need for one just yet. She pulled out and drove towards her own home. She was driving when suddenly lights started flashing behind her, the cops.

"_Fuck now what?_ she thought.

She pulled over and waited for the cop to come up to the car. She rolled the window down and looked up at the cop.

"Yes?" she asked in her annoyed voice.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen."

"Let me smell your breath."

"Why?"

"You were driving and from the looks of it you're incapacitated."

"What? I'm not drunk. I just got out of the hospital."

"Also, he doesn't have a seat belt on. He looks like he was drinking."

She undid her seat belt and opened the door to the car. She got out shut the door, then grabbed the officer by his shirt. Her eyes bore into his.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I just got out of the hospital, Slade shot me. That boy is Richard Greyson, son to Bruce Wayne. He gave me a blood transfusion today and is too weak to do anything. The only reason you pulled me over was because I'm young and you were bored of just sitting there. Now get out of my face."

With that she threw him away from her and got back into the car. He got up, fixed his shirt and said,

"I'm going to add assaulting an officer as well to this list."

"You do that, asshole."

She drove off leaving him to stare blankly at the retreating car. She sighed to herself as she finally pulled into her driveway. She got out and started her struggle to get him back into the house. He tried to help her as best he could. She didn't have as much a struggle then when she had to get him into the car.

"I'm sorry Raven."

"It's ok," she panted under his weight. "Just don't drop your weight on me."

"I'll try," he answered.

He pushed himself up, using the wall as a support, while Raven went under one of his arms and then held him up on one side. He used the other wall as a support for his other side. She got him to her room and quickly got him onto her bed. She grabbed some of the spare blankets she had and covered him. He looked at her, weakly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

He nodded. She turned around, petting her dog's head as she started leaving.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Please…don't…leave."

She looked at him. What did he want her to do? She had to sleep somewhere and the floor was out of the question.

"I have to. I need sleep to."

"Next to me. I won't do anything to you. You know that."

She looked at him. He wanted her to sleep with him. This brought the memories of Malchior back and what he had tried to do to her. She closed her eyes and looked at him.

"Raven, I'm not Malchior. I won't do what he did."

She sighed and got into the bed with him. He closed his eyes and felt her place his head on her chest. He smiled and fell asleep, his dreams filed with his beautiful girlfriend who was sleeping beside him, just as peacefully.

* * *

The next few weeks went by with just as much happiness and joy as usual. The only new thing was that Raven wasn't ever seen without the company of Richard. This news spread throughout the school at such speeds they could've sworn everyone knew before they did. Richard was with his friends in front of the a cafe again. Raven walked in, holding her mug of herbal tea she usually had nowadays. She walked up to him and he placed an arm around her.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Raven," said Karen. "You going to the party after graduation. This school is so cheap, couldn't even afford a prom?"

Raven raised and eyebrow. Her at a party? That was almost as funny as seeing Santa Clause in a pink tutu.

"Me? Go to a party? Yeah ok," she answered.

"Aw come on Raven," said Garfield. "Have some fun in your life."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Gar, I advise you to stop talking before you regret everything you just said."

He shut up after Terra slapped a hand over his mouth. Kori giggled slightly at them then looked at Raven.

"Gar is right though," she said. "You should join us. It wouldn't be graduation without you."

She sighed. Kori was right. They would keep pestering her to go and then she'd get either mad or she'd just give in and go.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go."

Kori smiled and clapped a bit.

"Oh this is great," she said. "Ok tomorrow is Friday correct?"

"Yeah," said Terra. "Best day of the week if you ask me."

"Then why don't all us girls go shopping," she said. "We can buy our dresses and what not for the party."

Raven looked at Richard with pleading eyes. The mall was her worst nightmare come true. He looked at her smiled.

"That sounds good," he said. "I'm sure Raven would love to go with you."

She smacked him in the back of the head. He laughed as he got hit.

"Jerk," she hissed.

He shrugged and laughed again.

"Fine, I'll go," she said. "But please, please don't make me stay there for more than a few hours."

"We won't," said Karen. "Don't worry."

She sighed and then looked at Richard. She glared at him.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"You need to get out more," he said.

She made a noise that sounded a lot like 'ass' but he said nothing. He kissed her neck and she sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then turned her to face him. They started their little make out session, just as the Principal walked into the school.

"Roth, Greyson, do that on your own time in a more private place, not here in front of everyone," he ordered.

"Yes Mr. Kent," they said, in unison.

They smirked at each other and when the principal left, they went right back to their make out session.

* * *

_The Mall…_

Raven groaned as she was dragged into what felt like the thousandth store today. Kori's eyes were large and as round as dinner plates when she got into the mall and was now dragging Karen, Terra and Raven to every store she could find. Raven choked on her drink she'd managed to get before being dragged off, when Kori handed her a very pale pink dress.

"Umm Kori," she said. "No."

"But Raven," she said. "You'd look very pretty in this dress."

"No pink, baby blues, light yellows or any other bright colours you can think of," she said. "I'll be back, just going to the washroom."

Kori sighed and went off again to find herself a dress this time. Raven walked along, looking for the washrooms when she noticed something. She walked up to it and saw it was a dress. Now she hated dresses, and detested them over everything, but this one she would consider. It was a midnight blue colour, with a gems surrounding the bottom and slowly dispersing their way up the dress. All the gems were amethyst so it wouldn't be cheap. She sighed as she looked at it. It truly was gorgeous. It had a whole top part that covered everything, but the top only covered her neck and exposed her back. It would wrap around her waist and then continue from there. She had the money, seeing as she had inherited a lot from her parents, but knew she would be cutting a lot out of her money to actually buy it for a one night thing. She walked into the store and looked around again. The woman there had noticed her looking at the dress longingly and approached her.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, um you see I was looking at that dress in the window," said Raven. "I have the money it's just…I'd be using a lot of it up of and it's all I'll ever get from my parents."

"Have you considered renting the dress?" she asked.

"You can do that?"

"Of course," she said.

"First off how much is the dress to buy?"

"Eight hundred and sixty eight dollars."

Raven sighed. It wasn't as expensive as it should be. She had inherited millions from her parents because both of them had saved money individually. Her mother had been an interpreter for the Government and her father had been doctor. Both of them made very good salaries so it wasn't hard to save up a lot. She smiled and said,

"Well in that case I'll just buy it."

"It's not expensive for you?"

"It's expensive, but not as expensive as I thought it would be."

"Well it used to be over two thousand dollars but it dropped drastically because it's been here for over three years."

"Oh well then," said Raven. "That's a shame, it's a very pretty dress."

The lady smiled and took the dress down. She packaged it up and then totaled everything up. Raven handed her the money and then walked out, giving her a small smile and a wave. Raven headed back to the store she knew all her friends were in. She found Terra waiting outside a bag clutched in her hand. She saw Raven carrying a bag as well and looked at her in shock.

"You actually bought something?"

"Yes I did," she answered. "Now can we please go."

"No we can't," she answered. "Kori's having a fit."

"Why?"

"Well she tried on a dress and liked it so she hung it outside her dressing room where she was supposed to and this other girl came by and took it, liking it as well. She bought it and now Kori's getting angry and shouting at the girl."

Raven sighed and walked back into the store, hearing Kori before she actually found her. When she got there a blonde girl was sneering at her and telling Kori off for yelling at her.

"You have no right to yell at me you stupid red-headed bitch. You put the dress down and I took it. I bought it fair and square. If you want it back you'll pay what I asked for."

"I'm not going to pay double of what you paid for it. That dress was six hundred dollars. You should not have taken it from my door. That is where you are supposed to place the articles of clothing once you have tried them on. I was following the rules of the store."

"Well to bad for you."

"ENOUGH."

Both girls looked over to see Raven. She walked up and snatched the dress out of the blonde's hands. She took out her wallet and went to the ATM machine in the store. She took out $1200 and then handed it to the blonde.

"There you go you blonde bitch. Now get the fuck out of here before I make you wish you were never born."

The blonde smiled, placed the money into her coat pocket, and walked away, not noticing Terra sneak the money back out of her pocket as she passed. Terra handed the money back to Raven and Raven put it back into her account. Kori looked at them.

"Thank you Raven."

"You're welcome Kori, now let's go," she said. "Where's Karen."

"Right here," answered Karen.

Raven sighed and walked back to Karen's car, ignoring Kori's constant nagging of,

"So Raven what did you buy?"

* * *

The guys went to the mall the next day looking for tuxes . They were easy to buy for. They just looked for a good-looking tux, with the exception of Richard, and bought it. Richard on the other hand had to follow Bruce's rule. 'If you dress up for an occasion, then you should dress in style.' Richard sighed. He honestly could have settled for a good-looking tux at a reasonable price, but no Bruce had to go out and buy him one for him. Of course Bruce had always sort of forgotten to take tags off of new clothing and when Richard saw the price he nearly fainted. Over two thousand dollars! Richard was sitting in the food court waiting on Roy, Victor, Garfield and Garth, just eating his food he'd bought. He hated this, he had to sit here and not do anything while his friends got t enjoy shopping and talking. Maybe he should have just not said anything to Bruce about the party, which was to make up for no prom. He sighed as he took another sip of his drink, waiting. He heard someone gasp and looked up to see a blonde girl looking at him.

"Oh my god, you are like…so totally Richard Greyson right?" she asked.

"_Blonde slut alert."_

"Yes."

"Oh my god, I am like your biggest fan. I love everything about you."

"How…nice."

"_How creepy."_

"So do you have a…date for this party?"

"I have someone I'm going to ask, but no not yet."

"Well then look no further. I'll go with you."

"Ummm…."

"_Shit I can't say no. I'm not good with stuff like this."_

"So come pick me up around…seven ok?"

"I've got someone already."

"But you just said…"

"I said I had someone I was going to ask. I haven't asked them yet."

"So you were going to ask them. Now you can't cause you're going with me."

She looked menacing now. She was livid that she wasn't getting her own way.

"I'll pay you to go with me."

"Yeah right," he said, sitting back in the chair. "You don't have enough money to pay me to go with you."

She went to her pocket and started searching. She suddenly gasped and screamed.

"That purple haired bitch. She stole my money."

"_Purple hair?"_

"What purple haired girl?"

"That stupid bitch from school…what's her name…Rachel…no not her…Raven that's it. She gave me money and clearly she stole it from me."

"Why would Raven give you money?" he asked.

"Why do you care you hate her?"

This girl clearly did not hear anything of the latest news. She was probably to caught up in her own world to notice anything.

"I don't hate Raven."

"Yes you do, you've hated her for so long now…I should know I'm like the queen of gossip."

"Who are you?"

"Kitten," she answered. "Kitten Moth."

"Nice name."

"Thank you. So back on topic. You'll pick me up…"

"I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are," she hissed. "If people don't see the two most popular kids in school together they'll think that we have no relationship with each other."

"I don't have a relationship with you. I just found out your name."

"See, you've been trying to figure it out though."

"No, honestly I haven't."

"Well I'll see you on Saturday, when you come to pick me up."

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU."

"YES YOU ARE YOU STOBBORN JACKASS."

"NO I'M NOT. I'M GOING WITH RAVEN."

She shut up at that.

"What?" she raged. "You're going with that bitchy slut over me!"

"Yes I am," he said. "And she's not a bitchy slut. Keep your mouth to yourself when you talk about my girlfriend around me."

"Girlfriend! She can't be your girlfriend. I've already claimed you and figured out our kids names, and where we're going to live, and what our jobs are going to be and I've planned our wedding day and I've…"

This freaked Richard out. Nineteen and he was already having some lunatic girl figuring out every aspect of his life with her. He silently got up and took off for any store. She was still ranting on and on about whatever.

"And how many babies I want, and…Richard? RICHARD!"

* * *

"So, you think that Rich would mind if we got him to drive us there?" asked Garfield.

"Yes I'm sure he would," answered Roy. "Use your own car."

"I don't have one," he answered. "My parent won't buy me one. I can't afford one for myself."

"Then you can borrow one of mine," said Richard running out of what seemed to be a toy store.

"Um dude why were you in there?" asked Garth.

"Long story short, freaky blonde slut," he answered. "Had already made her life decisions including me in it."

The all snickered at that and then continued walking. They didn't take half as long as the girls had but then again girls are girls.

"Wanna catch a movie?" asked Richard.

"Sure," said Garfield. "Oh and thanks again for letting me borrow your car."

"No big deal," he said. "I have five."

"FIVE!" he said. "FIVE!"

"Yes Gar, five," he said. "Each one was a birthday gift, except one, it was a Christmas gift."

Soon Rich and Gar were busy talking about cars while Vic, Roy and Garth figured out what movie they were going to see. Richard looked over to see the blonde again.

"AAAAHHHHH," he freaked hiding behind Vic. "Don't let her see me."

Vic looked over and almost freaked as well.

"Kitten Moth!" he said. "She's got the biggest crush on you."

"I didn't notice," answered Rich.

She looked over and noticed he was hiding. She smiled and yelled.

"ROBBIE POO. THERE YOU ARE."

She ran at him and grabbed him, hugging him. A lot of people started staring at them. He looked so embarrassed and angry. He was happy Raven wasn't here right now. Of course, everyone knows that every time you think something like that, you're doomed for the opposite to happen. He looked over to see Raven, staring at him and Kitten. She looked as though she had, had her heart ripped apart. She turned and walked away. Richard tried to get Kitten off of him but couldn't. Finally he slapped her across the face. She looked at him in shock.

"Don't you EVER come near me again. If you doI'll call the police and have you thrown in jail," he hissed at her.

She looked shocked still, at the fact that she'd been slapped. She quickly recovered and was going to knee his balls but he'd already run off after Raven.

"That fucker," she said, to no one in particular. "I'm going to make him mine no matter what."

* * *

"RAVEN!"

She walked faster. She didn't want to see him right now. Not after he'd done that to her and broken what he said he'd never do. She felt someone grab her and she spun around.

"Richard, let me go."

"No Raven. Not until you let me speak."

"I don't care," she hissed. "I should have known you would do this. I trusted you, even though we've been enemies forever I trusted you. I thought you were sincere when you told me you loved me, but I guess my retort about leaving me for some blond slut was true."

"I didn't do anything with her."

"Yes you did, you just hugged her. From what I've heard you're also taking her to the dance."

"No I'm not."

"Then why'd you ask her?"

"I DIDN'T ASK HER."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I KNEW YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO HURT ME, WELL GUESS WHAT YOU SUCCEEDED. NOW GO FUCK YOUR SELF DICK."

With that she hit him and walked away. He looked at her retreating form and sighed in frustration. He walked back to his car to find Vic, Roy, Gar and Garth standing there.

"So, what happened?" asked Victor.

"She's not talking to me again. We're right back to where we left off."

They rolled their eyes. Richard couldn't blame her. She hadn't trusted him before hand and what she had seen had been pretty suggestive. He guessed Kitten had spread the news about him asking her to the dance, which wasn't true since he had said he was going to ask Raven, to all her friends over the phone and it somehow got to Raven. He got into the car and drove them all home. He then went over to Raven's house hoping she was home. He got out of the car and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" he heard her say.

"It's me, open up please," he answered.

"Go away."

"Raven, I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't ask her to the dance, I didn't even hug her. I didn't know her until today and I don't like her. She's some crazed girl who has thought up all her life, which included me in it. I don't like her Raven. I told you I wouldn't mess with your feelings and I'm being honest about it. I didn't do anything with her."

"You expect me to believe that?' she asked. "You expect me to believe you after years of being enemies, after years of not trusting you, that you wouldn't do something like that?"

"No," he answered. "I don't expect you to believe me, I don't even expect you to trust me, I expect you to take into consideration this, Have I, even during our years as enemies, ever lied to you, about anything? Just think about that. Have I ever lied to you?"

With that he walked back to his car. He turned the key and started the engine and then went to pull out when he saw Raven standing next his car door. He rolled the window down and looked at her.

"No," she answered. "You've never lied to me."

"Exactly," he said. "So why would I start?"

"It's just that, you looked so…"

"Suggestive?"

"Yes," she said. "You looked so suggestive with her that I assumed that you were trying to hurt me."

He turned the car off and got out again. She looked at him and then hugged him. He held her and slowly stroked her hair as she cried slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have trusted you."

"No you shouldn't," he said. "Trust takes time to build. We've hated each other for so long it'll take a lot longer for us to trust each other."

He held her a bit longer and then took her inside the house. She sat down on her sofa and smiled at him.

"I guess I sort of over reacted didn't I?"

"No you had every reason to be mad. Just the last part where you yelled at me, that was a bit over reacted."

"I'm sorry for saying that to. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok Raven."

She smiled and the pulled his head down and kissed him. He kissed back and laid himself on top of her, kissing her. His hands traveled along her body making her moan a bit. Finally resting one hand on her waist the other on her breast. She kissed him, one hand around the back of his neck, the other playing with his hair.

"Richard," she said while he kissed down her neck.

"Yes," he said, between kisses.

"You are taking me to the dance right?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Well who else would I ask?"

She smiled and kissed him again. He put his hand up her shirt this time and touched her breast. She moaned as his smooth but slightly rough hands touched her. He started slowly moving his hands down her pants to her private area when she stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not ready for that."

He stopped and looked at her.

"You don't need to apologize," she said. "It's not your fault. I got carried away."

She smiled and said,

"I'll be ready one day…think you can wait for me?"

"I'll wait for eternity," he said. "Just to be with you."

* * *

_Day of the Dance…_

Richard sighed as he heard his father ranting on and on about how stupid he'd been. Richard had come home after seeing Raven and blurted out about his little touching session. Bruce was not happy about that. Now he was just getting in trouble, two weeks after it had happened, because Bruce had been away on some business trip.

"You haven't even been going out for a month yet and you've already started touching her?"

"Well you see…"

"I don't care Richard. Touching leads to other things and those other things come with consequences. If that happens can you accept the consequences and support her?"

"Yes I could," he said. "It's not like I don't have my own private bank account."

"Really?" said Bruce. "So you're telling me you're ready to be a dad if something like that should happen?"

"No," he said. "No one is ever ready to be a dad. It takes time, and learning. In order to learn you need to have a child. No one can be a dad right away before having kids. It's something that gets better as time goes on. It becomes easier to do as time goes on. But you never stop learning. Just as you think you know everything, another kid could come along and have different needs and you'll have to learn all over again."

Bruce looked at his son in astonishment. He defiantly had a point. Bruce had figured out Richard in a few years time but Richards needs always seemed to change as the years went by.

"Well," he said. "Just be careful."

"I will," he said.

"Oh and takes these."

Richard looked at the box Bruce was handing him. He looked at his dad with a raised eyebrow.

"What are these for?"

"Protection."

"You don't think I already have some?" he asked, taking the box anyway.

Knowing Bruce they were probably the best money could buy. He looked at the box then back to Bruce.

"Just, don't use them all up in one night."

"I'm not addicted to sex."

Bruce smirked and walked off. Richard figured this was supposed to be something embarrassing, the day a father would have to give his son his first package of condoms, but surprisingly enough Richard wasn't embarrassed. In fact it didn't faze him. He walked back upstairs and placed the box in is drawer with the other one, which was opened already. He sighed as he remembered that night. Once, once that's all he'd ever done. Just once. And all because of that idiot girl, taking one of her father's pills, which really wasn't a pill it was a drug of some sort and spiking Richard's soda. He woke up the next morning, naked, to find a naked girl beside him, and used condom on the ground and a very messy bed. That was the last time he had let anyone get him a drink, even his own father. He shut the drawer and sighed. He remembered every small detail about that night, despite his efforts to get rid of the images. It had happened just last year, actually on his eighteenth birthday. He quickly forgot about it and started getting ready for the dance. In a few hours time he'd be having fun with is friends and his girlfriend. He got showered, dressed and then put on some cologne before going down stairs. He grabbed his keys to the Ferrari and the keys to his Jag. He walked out to find Garfield just walking up to the house.

"Hey Gar," he said. "Here, take the Jag."

"Thanks again man."

"No sweat."

Rich got into his Ferrari and drove out, closely followed by Garfield. Garfield then turned left while he continued. No doubt he was going to pick up Terra. He pulled up into Raven's driveway and got out. He walked up to the door and walked in.

"Raven, I'm here."

"I'll be there in a sec Rich."

"Ok, I'll just be in the living room."

"Ok."

He sat down and turned on the news. It had all sorts of stuff on it. Slade being executed for attempted murder plus all his other crimes he'd committed, the weather which was to be a cool, clear night and something about some rich guy divorcing his rich, famous wife. The dog sat beside him, wagging his tail. Suddenly it looked over and Rich followed its gaze. His mouth dropped open in astonishment. Raven had walked in, with her midnight blue dress on. Her face had just enough make up on it to bring out her eyes and lips. She had on the most beautiful pair of amethyst gem earrings and a amethyst gem necklace hung on her neck. Her hair was done up into a elegant bun on her head. Over all she was gorgeous.

"Raven?" he asked astonished. "Is that….you?"

"Do I look horrible?" she asked.

"No, no, no," he said. "The complete opposite. You look astonishing, stunning, beautiful."

She blushed a deep crimson at his compliments. He held out his arm and she took it. He seemed proud to be going to the dance with her. She walked out, locked her door and then got into his car. He shut the door, got into his side of the car and then shut the door, started the car and drove off to the park, where the party was being held.

* * *

To say the party was very well thought out and the people behaved would be a very, very big lie. It was thought out very well but the behavior was beyond wild. People dancing everywhere, shouting, yelling, kissing, and other things that shouldn't happen in public were going on. Because this wasn't a school event the kids could do whatever they wanted. Raven and Richard were dancing with their friends and talking. Raven was having a good time, the most fun she'd had in years. Richard had, had a few drinks so had Vic, Roy and Garth. Because the people attending the party were all eighteen or older they had a bar, but all the eighteen year olds had been tracked already so they knew who they could serve and who they couldn't. Right now Roy was Tangoing across the floor with Raven, as she laughed the whole time, Richard laughing as well. Raven looked funny out there, because she was the only one who actually knew how to Tango. Roy was sort of just, dragging her along the floor. When Raven returned she was out of breath but smiling.

"Ok I'll admit it, this part is fun," she said.

"I'm glad you're having fun," said Richard.

He kissed her as a slow song started. She kissed back and felt him take her hips. She wrapped her hands around him and slowly they danced along with the beat of the music. Richard knew his limit for drinking, which tonight he had cut back on. He'd had only one drink, normally having at least three, but didn't want to be drunk when he was with Raven. She smiled at him and he smiled at her, both just looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you to Richard."

They kissed again and soon the song stopped. Everyone was leaving to go wherever it was they were going. Richard took Raven's hand and pulled her to the car. He drove to the beach and then, taking her hand, led her along he shore line, their feet in the sand. The moon, bright, round, glowing with its mysterious light, shone down on them.

"Thank you Richard."

"For what?"

"For this. For the wonderful time you gave me tonight. For loving me."

"You're welcome. I'll always love you."

"I love you to."

She looked down at the ground though when she said this, which innerved him.

"What's wrong?"

"I…got…Richard I got accepted to the University I applied for."

"That great," he said smiling. "Why the long face though?"

"It's in New York."

He looked at her. New York was like a five day drive from here and a fourteen hour flight from here. They'd be split apart. He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what to do either. She didn't want to go because she loved him, but she wanted to go because that's where she could get her degree . He looked at her and said,

"Raven, school is a big thing, it's always been major for you. Don't stop to think about leaving me to go to school. Just do it. Il still be here when you get back."

"Richard, I don't want to leave you. I love you. I love this city I love everything here. I can't just up and leave it all."

"That's why you have to go. You get the experience of knowing new people, seeing new things, going new places. It'll take time but you'll get used to it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll stick true to my word Raven. If I have to wait for eternity for you then I will. I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him and then pulled away.

"Let's go," she said. "Back to your place."

He shrugged, not thinking much about it and got into the car, with Raven. He drove of to his home and got out. He opened the door and let her in first.

"Bruce? Alfred? Anyone?"

No answer.

"Guess no one's home," he said.

"That's good then," she said. "No interruptions."

He looked at her oddly now. She walked to the stairs and said,

"Well you've seen my room, let's see yours."

He led her upstairs and opened the door to his room. She walked in and gasped. It was huge.

"Ok so it definitely out beats mine."

"It's ok," he said. "It's to big though."

"The bigger the better," he said, kissing him.

He kissed back and felt her hands take of his coat. He paused her towards his bed, kicking the door shut as he went. How happy he was it had an automatic lock to it. He finally got her to the bed and the she sort of fell onto it. He bent down and kissed her passionately. She took off his shirt next and soon went his pants. He slowly took off her dress and carefully put it down. She undid her hair and let it flow down her back. He got into the bed with hr and pulled the covers over their bottom halves. He undid her bra and threw it on top of her dress. He took off her underwear and did the same with it. She stripped him of his last article of clothing, his boxers and then looked at him. Through the whole undressing ordeal they'd been kissing. He looked at her and then kissed her neck, traveling down her body, across her now hard nipples and ending at her private area. He slowly put his tongue into her and heard her gasp. He put it in deeper and got an even better reaction out of her. He kissed her area and licked it, going in and out, slowly. Finally he stopped and looked at her. She nodded at him.

"Raven are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm ready."

He nodded and slowly positioned himself over her. He looked at her and said,

"Have you ever done this before?"

She shook her head and said,

"No I haven't. Have you?"

He looked away when he answered this question.

"Once."

"Once," she said. "You've done this before?"

"It was a mistake," he said. "She wanted me, I told her no, she spiked my soda and well I woke up the next morning with her beside me."

She nodded and looked at him.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

He was just about to enter when he quickly stopped and went to the dresser drawer. He pulled out one of the condoms and suddenly felt her touch his arm.

"Don't," she said. "I've heard they do more damage than good."

"Bruce bought them," he said. "It'll be fine."

"No," she said again. "Please, not for my first time. Please."

He looked at her pleading eyes and sighed.

"What if I…"

"You won't."

He nodded and got back on top of her. He slowly entered knowing it would hurt her a lot. He heard the silent gasp of pain and then saw the tears start in her eyes. He continued to go in further, but slowly. Finally in he stayed still for a few minutes to get her used to him being in there. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just…fine," she managed to get out.

"It hurt's?" he asked.

"Like hell yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He started slowly, pushing in and out. He was being pleasured a lot, but she wasn't. She gasped in pain, as he started moving, but soon felt bits and pieces of pleasure. Soon he was going as fast as he could, her gasping in pleasure more than pain now.

"Richard," she moaned.

He grunted, not able to actually say anything back. He heard her, well felt her first start to arch herself and knew she was reaching her climax. He held her close and felt her climax, her warm liquid going over his manhood. He came right when it touched him and grunted as she moaned. Then he collapsed, not hard, on top of her. He was sweating like mad and she was to. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Richard."

"I love you to Raven, forever and for always."

* * *

That had been eight months ago. They'd graduated and then left for their individual Collages and Universities. Richard was attending Gotham University along with Vic and Gar. Roy had gone to the Collage with Garth. Kori, Karen and Terra all went off and had made it big in the music business. Well Karen and Terra did. Kori was a model for Gotham's most expensive clothing store. Raven had gone off to her University, keeping in touch with Richard over their instant messenger. Right now he was at home, he didn't need to stay on campus since he lived so close, on the computer just looking at the screen. Raven hadn't been on for the last two months, and he was growing steadily more worried as the hours passed. He'd sent her fifteen e-mails asking her if she was ok. He sighed and walked out of his room to the kitchen. Bruce and Alfred looked up.

"Master Dick," smiled Alfred. "Is everything ok?"

"No," he answered. "Raven hasn't been on instant messenger for twomonths straight. I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry about it," said Bruce. "I'm sure she's really busy, she just hasn't had the time to get on to the Internet."

"I hope you're right."

The doorbell rang and Richard left, to go answer it. He sighed as he opened the door.

"Hello," he said, not looking at who ever it was.

"Richard."

His head snapped up at the sound of Raven's voice. She stood there, soaked from the rain that was pounding down. She had her bag on and what looked like a bundle of clothes.

"Raven!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Richard," she said again. "I'm…I was stupid."

"Why."

She walked into the house, and looked at Richard, who had now been accompanied by Bruce and Alfred. She handed Richard the clothes and he looked at them, getting the nastiest shock he ever had or ever wanted to have again. Staring back up at him was a baby.

"Raven," he said. "Please tell me this is either mine or some joke you're playing on me?"

"He's yours," she said. "It's my fault."

"No it isn't," said Bruce. "It takes two."

Richard looked at her and then grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, away from Bruce's glare. He closed his door and then looked at Raven.

"So he's mine?" he asked. "My son?"

"Yes," she said. "I was so scared when I found out. I couldn't tell you. I just stopped going onto the instant messenger. I was to scared to tell you."

He hugged her tightly and then looked down at the baby.

"Ok so we screwed up," he said. "Let's make the best of this mistake."

"You're not mad?"

"No," he said. "Why would I be mad?"

"I didn't tell you, you never got to see him be born," he answered. "I know that would have meant everything to you."

"True," he said. "I would have liked to be there, but you were scared. It doesn't mater though. You came back and told me the truth. That's all I could ever ask for."

"How are we supposed to do this?" she asked. "I could barley take care of myself, how am I supposed to look after him?"

"We'll do it together," he said. "Did you finish school?"

"No," she answered. "I dropped out. I couldn't look after him and do school at the same time. I tried but it was too much. That's why I came back to you so soon."

He smiled and laid the baby on his bed. He hugged Raven and then walked out. He went down the stairs to come face to face with a very angry Bruce.

"I told you," he said. "I told you about this."

"I don't care," he said. "I'm old enough now to make my own decisions."

"You're twenty Richard, she's just turned nineteen," he said. "You are to young."

"Don't even suggest it," he said. "It's not happening."

"It's for the best," said Bruce.

"I created that child," he said. "That's my son you're talking about. I'm not going to put him up for adoption. Nothing on this planet can make me."

Raven had heard him speaking and smiled. He'd make a great father; already so protective of the child he had known for ten minutes. She walked down the stairs, glaring at Bruce.

"I may not know you that well," she said. "But you are not my father. You cannot make those type of decisions for me."

"I know that Raven," he said. "Your father would say the same thing as I am. I worked with him a few times. He was a great man. He wouldn't want you to rush into things like this so fast."

"I'm not giving him up," she said. "I'm not going to put him through the pain of thinking I never wanted him, that we never wanted him."

Bruce sighed in frustration. He knew there was no way he was going to win this fight. He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine," he said. "You win, but don't let me see another one, for at least a few years please?"

Richard smiled and held Raven close. He looked at his son and said,

"So what's his name?"

"I haven't named him."

"Why not?"

"That's something we should do together. You name him."

"Me, why not you?"

"Because I've hidden this from you for so long, you deserve to name him."

He looked at him. He couldn't possibly name him something without Raven. He didn't know what to name him.

"I…don't know."

"Well what comes to mind?"

Richard had only one name in his head. Jonathon, his fathers name.

"Your father?"

"Yes, but I can't do that. It'll hurt me as well, seeing my father in my son."

"Well then think of something. It's ok."

She handed him the baby and walked off to the kitchen. He held him in his arms. This had just been thrust at him so fast. Marcus came up to him and sniffed at the bundle. This was new to him to. Marcus then wagged his tail a mile a minute and stated panting, liking whatever he could smell form the baby. Richard looked down to see them baby looking at Marcus and giggling slightly. Richard sat down on the couch and Marcus then looked into the bundle. He looked at Marcus then to is son and said,

"What do you think Marcus? What should I name him?"

Marcus trotted off and came back, holding a paper in his mouth. He watched the dog open it up and then hold his paw on something. Richard looked at what the dog was pointing at and saw the name. He smiled. It suited him very well.

"Ryan. I'll name you Ryan."

Raven walked in and smiled. She sat down beside him and said,

"So found a name yet?"

"Nope, Marcus did."

"My dog? You let the dog name our kid?"

"Ryan."

She smiled. Ok so at least it was a normal name. She assumed Marcus would have pointed to some sort of dog food brand or something. Richard smiled and held Raven. Finally he had achieved what he'd wanted for so long…a family. Finally he was complete.

* * *

Ok so yes I know it was long, probably rushed or dragged out in areas. Please R&R. No Flames. I don't care about how much people don't like the pairing. You don't like the pairing why read it?

Now the next thing is all of the reviewers for my story True Love…I am currently writing it. I just had to get this out of my head before it made me explode. The next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow.

Another note, there will be a sequel to this story. It will be called…Baby Problems.

Summary: Richard and Raven have their baby boy, Ryan and each other. They are happy to say the least, until they have to tell their friends, and the one and only Kitten Moth finds out. Now it will take their love for each other and their new found trust to save them from being split by Kitten who is out for revenge on Raven.

Novemeberscorpion11038


End file.
